Mistoffelees' Awakening
by Yves-The-World
Summary: So, this is my first fanfic on this website.*shrug* Mistoffelees decides junkyard life is too quaint, and decides to head out into the large human world, a chance to become famous falling into his hands...or paws...whatever. {All characters belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber}
1. Chapter 1-Mistoffelees

"GUH!" Mistoffelees kicked a tin can across the ground, "I'm getting NOWHERE!" He slammed his foot down on the can, crushing it. He had been pacing around his den the entire week, to no avail.

The whole time, he'd been thinking, _Entertaining the tribe is fun, but... it's not enough._ He needed something bigger. He wanted to be a star! He'd become famous for his magic, and the name Mistoff would be known everywhere. Sadly, figuring out _how_ to do that was his biggest problem. He'd been circling his den day and night, trying to figure something out. A few moments later, The Rum Tum Tugger had appeared, walking up behind Mistoff smirking.

"Mistoffelees. You're on~" He said, in his standard prideful tone. Mistoff held up his hand to Tugger's face.

"Not now... I'm busy..." Mistoff stated dryly. Tugger frowned and hugged him from behind.

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Tugger pinched his cheek and pulled at it. "Let's go, chop chop." He dragged the struggling black tomcat to the rest of the tribe, turned and pushed him into the middle of the 'Stage.' Mistoff sighed and began his show.

Overall, his performance was very lackluster compared to the previous ones. Everyone left immediately after it was over, whispering about Mistoff and what could have possible caused him to give such a mediocre performance. The black tom returned to his den and lay down, continuing to think. Tugger followed.

"Ey, what's up with ya? You look like you've got something on your mind," he stated, too loud for Mistoff at the moment. The other growled.

"Please leave me be... I need to figure something out..." Mistoff shooed the other away. Tugger scoffed and turned, walking off.  
Mistoff sighed and ended up falling to sleep. The last thing he thought of was checking the city for opportunities...

The black tom had woken up very early the next morning. He was going to pull off the plan he had formulated last night, and go into the city. Sneaking out of their safe haven, Mistoff headed out into the dark city.  
Most humans were still asleep at the moment. Discarded paper and trash whipped around on the sidewalk. The lamplight sputtered, making the ground below him flicker in and out of view under the light given off. The buildings he passed by looked barren, lacking unique features except for signs. 'Hotel.' 'Bakery.' 'Breakfast.'

Eventually, he came upon an actually interesting building, with a sign covering one of the windows. 'Talent Show! Winner gets $1,000! Enter NOW!' Mistoff thought then sighed. "Seems worth it." He slid into an alley way and hid there until the place opened. Then, he snuck up and stole a sign up sheet, writing down 'Mistoff Quaxo.' as his name. The tom cringed at how bad it was, but maybe they would assume it was foreign and do nothing about it. Deftly, he snuck it into where he assumed one would put the sign up sheets and dashed off back to his den to practice.

The show was tomorrow. Mistoff had to perfect his act now or he would go home a disgrace. None of the cats knew about this so far, and he planned to keep it that way. He was mid-spin when he ran right into Tugger.

The Maine Coon looked down at him. "Have you slept... at all?" he asked, his voice at deadpan. Mistoff, in fact, had gotten _very_ little sleep, but he nodded.

"Yes, of course!" He lied. The last thing he needed the night before was the others knowing he was sneaking to a talent show, especially Tugger. Mistoff slowly backed away. His friend's expression turned into a glare.  
"Riiight." The word absolutely dripped in sarcasm.  
"I SAID I AM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He pointed his palm at Tugger's head. "I CAN BURN YOU TO ASHES!" The black tom quickly realized his words, and brought his hand away, his expression turning grim. "Tugger, I..."  
The Maine Coon shook his head, and walked off. Mistoff sighed, and reluctantly got back to his practice...

The next morning came too early. Mistoff had gotten up early once again, and quickly dressed himself so he would not suspicious to humans. He had a stunning tuxedo, which he had commissioned of all people, Macavity, to get for him. Well, after what seemed like pulling teeth. He literally had to threaten Macavity in order to get the Ginger to listen, but that's in the past now. He got what he wanted, and that's all that matters. He hid his tail, and floofed up his hair to hide his ears. Once he felt ready, he dashed off to the place where he signed up for the talent show. He got there, and looked up. In daylight, the sign above could be read. 'Theater.' Ok. The black tom walked up, explained his case, and was led to a back-ish room, filled with a bunch more people. well then. Mistoff found a corner and hid in the shadows.  
One by one, the room slowly emptied. after about a hour, it was just him and a few others, who didn't care much for either's existence.

"35?" A random human called. Mistoff stood up and walked out. He got on stage. The auditorium was FULL, and the judges were up at the very top. The center judge motioned for him to start, and he did so. His performance was a mixture of magic and ballet, doing a series of complicated spins and swings, and flourishing his right hand to cast magic around. All of it to the theme of Danse Macabre. His performance went on for about 5 minutes, with him ending with a flip, landing in an instant bow.

Silence...the an eruption of applause. The audience loved it, and the Judges were busily writing things down up in their booth. Mistoff walked off stage and found another shadowy corner to hide in. Once the last person finished their stunt, the Judges called all of the contestants out on stage. They began speaking.

"We would like to thank each and every one of you for attending, and competing this show. I'm sure the audience enjoyed it very much." The audience gave a series of applause. "It is now time, however, we announce the winners. let us begin..." The middle judge pulled up a paper from the desk and looked at it. "...In third place..." he listed off some random name. "In second place..." another random name. "And in first place...Mistoff Quaxo." he made Mistoff's name sound Russian. Oh well, he fricking won! The black tom stepped forward and bowed.

The audience erupted once more into applause and cheers. Once the audience finally calmed and left, along with the other contestants, a random human lady came up and gave him his prize. She congratulated him once more, and then walked off like she was a pop star. He sighed, and looked at the edge of the stage. He ran forward, and jumped off, teleporting back into his den. He quickly took off his tux and hid it in the piles and piles of trash. He then flumped onto the ground. Finally, sleep...

* * *

 **So, hope you enjoyed :3 Though it may not seem like it, this is going to have around 5 chapters, maybe more. So yeah. Have a nice day**


	2. Chapter 2-Munkustrap

_"Why did you betray me?!" Tugger's voice was low and cold. His glare pierced Mistoff's soul. He couldn't escape._

 _"I-I didn't do anything! Y-You have to tru-"_

 _"I WILL NEVER TRUST YOU. NEVER!" Tugger grabbed the black tom by the neck, claws digging in. Mistoff yelped._

 _"Tugger...please...Y-You 're choking me..." He struggled to escape the Maine Coon's grip, to no avail. Everything was going black..._

"AH!" Mistoff jolted to a sitting position, gripping his neck, feeling no paws on it. The tom looked around. No Tugger, just his den. So it was only a dream. He sighed and let his hands fall to the ground. "I'm sorry... My actions are based solely on my mood..." Mistoff sighed and looked up at the sky, noting the inky blackness dotted with stars. He needed to find Munkustrap.

The black tom jumped off of the ledge his den was on, and slid down the roof. The fire was out when he got there. If memory served him well, Munkustrap would be in his den, or out on patrol. The first was more likely. He snuck around, careful of making a sound, and once he found a good spot, he apparated the rest of the distance.

Mistoff looked down at Munku, then poked his forehead. "Munku. Wake up. Now." Munkustrap woke up slowly, groaning and sitting up. The silver tom rubbed his eyes and looked at mistoff with tired, curious eyes.

"What's wrong, Mistoffelees?" He asked, yawning. His expression grew slightly worried upon seeing Mistoff's half serious, half longing face. He tilted his head as Mistoff breathed in.

"I'm leaving the tribe." he said quickly. Munku gave a flabbergasted face.

"W-what do you mean you're leaving?!"

"I've sneaked out every night so far. I've gathered somewhat of a following. I want to expand it." he stated, his voice becoming more fast and frantic. Munku was still trying to process this.

"W-w-why are you telling me this?!" his ears drooped, "Wait, wait. Let me get this straight first. You've sneaked out and doing things with humans?!" Mistoff nodded slowly.

"Yes..." the tom stated, "And I want you... to come with me."

Munku couldn't be more confused. "So, you expect me to come with even though you're technically leaving wi-"

"If you're going to say 'leaving without permission,' I'm not a kit. I can make my own choices." Mistoff's look turned to a glare. Munku sighed, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"I can't come with you. I have my duties to think of..." he said. Mistoff took Munku's paw into his own.

"Please...you're the only jellicle that I...I..."

"You what?"

Mistoff looked at him helplessly.

"Spit it out, Quaxo."

"Just, please. I... I need you..." The black tom said quietly. Munku stared, taking his paw from Mistoff's grip. The black tom lowered his paws, looking down.  
"I understand..." Mistoff stood, turning. He looked back at the silver tom. "Goodbye..." Munku looked down. Right before Mistoff apparated away, he grabbed the black tom's wrist, going with him.  
The two appeared in a back alley. Mistoff whirled around and glared down at the silver tabby on the ground.

"Why did you follow me?! I thought you had stuff to attend to!"

Munku stood, dusting himself off. "I don't exactly know myself... Just go on before I change my mind."

Mistoff sighed and pointed deeper into the alley. "Come on." He grabbed Munku by the wrist and dragged him in that direction. Dawn was slowly peaking over the horizon.

 **Welp. This was WAY shorter than the last chapter. *Shrug* I'm planning on incorporating songs from a bunch of musicals, if I can (ex: Chicago, Love Never Dies, etc.). So yeah, If I can expect that kind of stuff. If I can't, well the Cats soundtrack works perfectly fine. Have a nice day :3**


	3. Chapter 3-Grizabella

Mistoff slammed his hands down on piano keys, a horrid note blasting out and filling the room. He grits his teeth. "We're getting nowhere." Munku sighed and lifted the others hands off the piano.

"Move over." He half-shoved Mistoff to the side, and put his hands where the other's were. "Let's see... If we can't write songs, then we'll just sing ones that already exist." He played a few bars of a song unknown to his friend, and looked at him.  
"Let's begin."

##########

Grizabella slowly and carefully stepped forward into the junkyard. Hardly any cats were there, but that didn't matter much to her. Less cats to reject her. She made her way across the yard, carefully walking around piles upon piles of, well, junk. Old boxes, metal scraps, even old containers of chapstick and HeadOn. She didn't know why humans threw some of this stuff away, but it wasn't like the Jellicles can do much about it.  
Griza continued until she reached her desired location: The Rum Tum Tugger's den. Said Maine Coon was asleep in front of her. She stepped closer carefully, kneeling down to shake the tugger.

"Wake up," she said loudly. The maine coon rolled away, groaning. Griza huffed and shook him again. "Wake. Up." Tugger finally snorted awake.

"Wha - what?!" He jolted to his feet and looked down at Griza. "Oh. It's you. What do you want?"

Griza huffed once more. "I have something you'll want to hear."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because it involves someone you know," she said matter-of-factly. This was getting frustrating. "You know. Mistoffelees?" Tugger raised his eyebrows, but kept his bored look.

"Okay, spit it out."

Her voice was dryly amused as she replied. "He's left the tribe. You've noticed how he, along with Munkustrap, have been missing for the past couple weeks." The maine coon's eyes widened.

"What? Left? Where did he go?!" His emotions grew more and more intense, pouring forth through his words.

Griza simply shook her head. "I have no idea. But they probably are wandering... in the city." She said, her voice growing more quiet in contrast to Tugger's increasing intensity. The other grabbed her shoulder.

"That's a lie, you know!" He glared directly into her eyes. She shook her head again.

"I do not..." Griza stopped and stood, turned away. "Good luck with finding him." She slowly began to walk away, leaving an emotionally confused Tugger behind at his den. He put his hands to his head, and looked down at the ground.

"I... I... Why..." He couldn't move. It was all too much for him.

##########

Mistoff and Munku sat in the lobby of a large commercial building. Today was they day they'd ask for management from this company, and thus begin their careers. Many companies had already approached them with offers, but they'd declined. The money and recourses they offered didn't seem as if they'd work out. But the cats had found out that this company managed a broad range of famous performers and singers, so they were taking their chances here.

Mistoff tapped his foot impatiently, his nerves eating at him. Munku, on the other hand, lay back, relaxed in the uncomfortable lobby chairs they had to sit and wait in. Both had human disguises, because being in their humanoid cat forms would only cause problems.  
Once they were called in, they looked around, slightly confused.

The room was huge, almost like the dining hall of a castle. At the end of it was a wall of windows that cast the main desk in shadow, but the cats could see the faint outline of a man sitting at it, imposing and intimidating.

The Jellicle duo walked up and stood a few feet away. The man lifted his hand, stopping them and starting to ask questions: what they'd bring to the organization, their specific abilities. He lifted an eyebrow when Mistoff stated his magic, clearly disbelieving.

Once they finished their conversation, the man asked the two to give a small demonstration of what they could do as performers. The two nodded, and walked over to a conveniently placed piano. Munku sat down, skimming his hands appreciatively over the keys.

"We practiced for this," he said with a nod at his fellow cat. Mistoff nodded back, and leaned on the piano. He breathed in, and Munku began to play.  
 _  
(Mistoff)  
It's good.  
Isn't it grand? Isn't it great?  
Isn't it swell? Isn't it fun?  
Isn't it? Nowadays._

 _There's men.  
Everywhere jazz, everywhere booze,  
everywhere life, everywhere joy,  
everywhere. Nowadays._

 _You can like the life you're living.  
You can live the life you like.  
You can even marry Harry,  
but mess around with Ike._

 _And tha-_

Mistoff was cut off by the man raising his hand. He leaned forward.

"We'll be in touch. You may leave now." He said, his voice cruel. The two jellicles nod and leave. Once they're outside, the run into an alley.

"Not a nice one, that's for sure," Munku said dryly. Mistoff nodded in agreement.

"Yes, but at this point, he's basically our only hope if we're making this a career..." He looked up into the evening sky. The sun was slowly setting, making the sky a vibrant orange and pink.

* * *

 **I do** **NOT** **own the song "nowadays." It belongs to the creators of Chicago(and Miramax?) So yeah, I hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4-Macavity

"Okay. That should be good. Check it out," Grizabella chimed. She turned Macavity toward a shattered mirror that was held up by the other junk in the pile. The ginger's eyes widened.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!" he yelled. From a nearby tree, the birds flew out and away. Grizabella had pulled it back into a ponytail, with some combed over in front of his left eye. All the dirt and knots that were originally there had been combed out. He looked like an emo Alexander Hamilton. "This...what is this?!" His voice cracked at his stress.

"Well, your hair was getting wild, and I can't exactly cut it perfectly, so this will have to do," Griza stated. "I think this suits you well."

"I think it's obvious I hate it. I liked it the way I had it. I feel too clean..." Macavity rubbed the side of his arm. "I hate I have to do this."

"Hey, it's not my fault they blackmailed you."

"Yes, but how?! I never leave gaps like that..."

"Well, you did. Here's your punishment."

"Alright, alright, I get it. Are you done with me now?" he said, dryly. Griza shook her head.

"You need the outfit."

"Right..." He felt his stomach drop. He looked over as the other pulled out casual human clothes.

"Not of my tastes, but hey. It works." She forced it on him, the ginger falling backward at the shirt being shoved over his head. She then passed him jeans. "Put these on as well." He reluctantly did so, sighing when he finished putting the outfit on.

"I look like a teenage punk..."

"Well, you technically are," Griza commented smartly. Macavity glared. "Alright. Let's go," she said, grabbing the ginger by the wrist and starting to drag him down the street. The two passed a bunch of buildings, until they came to an apartment building. "Come on, let's go in."

"I'm having second thoughts… We haven't seen them in a year...I have no idea what the human world has done to their thinking..."

"They asked for you, so you're going ok? You have no choice."

"I. Know. That," the ginger replied, glaring.

Griza huffed and dragged him inside.

The apartment was very fancy, the walls painted a light brown and pillars painted white held up the marble ceiling. The reception desk was empty since it was so late in the night. The floors were checker-boarded and colored black. Plants were placed symmetrically around the room. The two made their way to the stairs, and began climbing. "How high must we go?"

"Floor 15," Griza responded.

Macavity's expression dropped, picking up his pace. After what seemed like an hour, the two got to floor 15. Griza opened the door, and draged Macavity into the hall. She walked down the carpeted floors until she made it to the 12th door on the left, where she knocked. "Hey, open up," she said. After what seemed like 10 minutes, Mistoff opened the door. He was wearing no shirt, and jeans similar to Macavity's. The black tom looked over at Macavity boredly. Saying nothing, he turned and walked back in, leaving the door open for the two outside.

Griza dragged Macavity inside and put her hands on her hips. "Here you go." She turned and left, shutting the door behind her.

Mistoff gave a weak wave, flumping down on his bed and getting on his phone. Munku poked his head out from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. He gave a slightly more energetic wave, then went back inside. Macavity put his hands on his hips.

"Look at you two, walking around here like you're King and Queen," he said, giving a slight sneer. Mistoff's expression changed, but he didn't move. A few minutes later, Munku came out in a dry-fit t-shirt, and sweat pants. He looked over, giving a slight smile.

"Welcome. Looks like you'll be bunking with us," he said, turning directly toward Macavity. The ginger was taken aback.

"W-wait...this doesn't make sense. Shouldn't you...since you've blackmailed me...be acting kind of cruel, telling me what and what not to do... like some kitten?" he stated.

Munku tilted his head.

"Blackmailed? I don't remember that." He looked at Mistoff. "Did you blackmail him?" The black tom looked slightly towards Munku.

"Yeah..." he said, his voice barely audible. Munku shrugged, turning back to Macavity.

"Guess we did. Um...I guess, don't be a klutz… Don't talk back… And things will be just fine." Munku's words were careful. Macavity shrugged.

"This should be easy, then," he said dryly.

Mistoff turned off his phone and sat up some.

"Also, don't use any of our money. Use your own." The black tom said.

"Fine, fine," he said. The ginger was still surprised though. How uncaring they seemed to be, even though he attempted to kidnap Demeter and wounded Munku pretty badly. Oh well, that was a long time ago. He sat up against the wall. Munku clapped his hands together.

"Well, I'm off to get some things. Be right back, and don't do anything I wouldn't do~" He walked out, accidentally leaving the door ajar. Macavity looked at Mistoff.

"So...what did you do to Munkustrap? He's like the opposite of how he was before..." he said, near whisper.

Mistoff shrugged. "I dunno..."

"You've changed a lot as well. You barely pay attention. Got a reason for that?"

"I...I don't know..."

"Very indecisive. Did you know that Tugger has been freaking out because of your little 'leave the tribe' thing? He barely speaks, if he comes out of his den at all. He usually just lays there, murmuring to himself."

"I..." Mistoff went silent. Whenever he remembered Tugger, things just always got depressing. He shook his head, and looked at Macavity. "You'll be sleeping on the couch, ok? We don't exactly have much room for you."

"Ugh...fine..." Macavity sighed and got up, sitting down on the couch now assigned to him. He looked out the windows behind him. Midnight. Macavity ripped out the rubber band holding his ponytail, and curled up on the couch. The ginger fell asleep with ease…

* * *

 **And that's how my favorite Jellicle fits into this story. Hope you enjoyed, and have a nice day :3**


	5. Chapter 5-Rum Tum Tugger

Tugger sat in his den, silent. His fur was dirty and unruly and he hadn't eaten in days, losing the lean body type that made him a hit with most of the female jellicles. Some kittens looked at him from afar, starting to talk amongst themselves about the other cat.

"I wonder why he got depressed," one whispered.

"I don't know... And I doubt he'll tell us..." whispered another. All the jellicles in the vicinity began to sing slowly like a requiem.

 _ **(All)**_  
 _The Rum Tum Tugger is a Curious Cat...  
If you offer him pheasant, he'd rather have grouse...  
If you put him in a house, he'd much prefer a flat...  
If you put him in a flat, he'd much prefer a house...  
If you set him on a mouse, he'd rather chase a rat...  
If you set him a rat he'd rather chase a mouse..._

They all ran off once Tugger shot them a glare, laying back and huffing.

He had no purpose here. All he did was annoy others and give kits eye candy. He thought back to why he got so depressed, and remembered.  
Mistoffelees, his one and only.

Why had Tugger hidden his affection until after he'd had gone? He had so many questions, and so few answers. Tugger took his head in his hands, as he became more and more unable to do anything but think of his mistakes.

Then something clicked.

He stood up quickly, looking around to see if anyone was watching. Once everyone seemed to not be paying attention, he silently snuck out to go and find Mistoff, or die trying.

The maine coon made it out onto the sidewalks safely, glad that it was deep into the night and the humans were starting to head home. The very cat Tugger was looking for, in fact, was walking down the same sidewalk toward him at a reasonably fast pace. He kept his eyes on his phone, causing the two to bump into each other, and Tugger's eyes widened as he was shoved to the side.

 ** _(Tugger)_**  
 _Heaviside, help me could it be?!  
No, it couldn't possibly..._

He took a step forward toward Mistoff, the black tom hearing the other and turning to him slowly with a bored look.

 _ **(Mistoff)**  
Sorry, do I?  
 **(Tugger)**  
Yes, I think you do.  
 **(Mistoff)**  
Have we?  
 **(T)**  
Go on, take a guess.  
 **(M)**  
Wait, it can't be, is it...?  
 **(T)**  
Yes!  
 **(M)**  
Oh my god, I can't believe it's you!_

The two embraced each other, laughing happily at their reunion. After a good while, they slowly backed away from each other to size one another up.

"Look at you... You look nearly human," Tugger stated quietly as he took in the view. The other just nodded in response.

"Well, yeah... And, no offense, but you've seen better days." The black tom said, his tone sounding unintentionally sarcastic.

"But... Can I ask why you left...?" The Maine coon moved closer slightly as the other looked down, his face turning grim.

"I... I left because... staying in that junkyard was going to get me nowhere... With my magic, my talents would be wasted constantly in performing for the same people..." Mistoff looked down at his palms after he was done explaining, the other cat putting his hands on his hips.

"I see what you're saying, but you can come back every once in a while, you know."

"Tugger, it's only been a year..."

"Only?! That's what you've got to say? It hasn't only been a year for me." The Maine Coon's voice turned cold, causing Mistoff to bite his lip as his words got caught in his throat. He looked up at the other.

"U-Um, how about you come back to my place? We have room for one more..." he said, trying to change the subject. Tugger tilted his head.

"'Room for one more?' You mean you live with others?" He remembered Munkustrap and frowned slightly. "Fine..."

"Alright.~" Mistoff took Tugger's hand and started leading him to the building in which he lived, taking him upstairs and to his room when they reached their destination. He opened the door, letting Tugger in first. Closing the door behind him, he opened his mouth to speak. "The others are out at the moment getting food. I was on my way to find them when I ran into you."

The newest roommate tilted his head. "Wait, how many other people live in here?"

"Well... There's Munkustrap, then Macavity... Grizabella comes in and out." The black tom sighed. "It's not as bad as it sounds." He clapped his hands together, looking up at his friend. "Alright. Coffee machine's in the corner over there." He pointed toward the kitchen. "And there's food in the fridge if you're hungry. There's actually a-"

"I'm not here to stay." Tugger's voice went cold once again, this time with a more desperate tone. "I'm here to bring you, and maybe the others, back..."

Mistoff walked a few steps into the room. "I'm not going back. Is that clear?" His voice grew deep and serious, almost like a different person.

Tugger shook his head. "I will bring you back. You will not stop me."

"Then you leave me no choice." He turned around, and was about to attack with magic when Macavity and Munku pushed the door open. They both slid around Tugger, looking confused.

"What's going on here?" Munku asked. Mistoff put his hand down and shook his head.

"Nothing...I just brought him here because he's a friend." His voice stayed a low, bored tone.

"Well, well. I, for one, am surprised you brought him here." Macavity mocked. Munku hit him over the back of the head, the two glaring at each other. Mistoff sighed.

"Will you two please stop? If we weren't in an apartment, you two would probably be dead. " He shook his head, walking over and curling up under the covers on his bed. Munku tilted his head, holding up the takeout he and Macavity had gotten.

"Um, aren't you hungry?"

"Just leave mine on the table, I'll get it later." the black tom responded. Tugger walked over, and flopped down on the couch.

##########

Concert day. Huzzah. Once these days hit, things always got very stressful.  
While Macavity and/or Grizabella sat around in their usual clothes, Mistoff and Munku rushed around the room, trying to get ready. Every once in a while, Macavity would ask why the two always made a fuss when the audience didn't care, but Mistoff would always rant about how it kept up an image.

Once the two fussers had finished after what seemed like hours, they packed the stuff they needed and left. When Tugger attempted to come along, Mistoff stopped him, shaking his head and closing the door on the Maine Coon.

Tugger slumped back down on the couch, huffing. He had to go there. Then again, Mistoff seemed to dislike his presence. He sighed, standing up and exiting the room. If he was unwanted by Mistoff, he'd just go back to the junkyard and rot away forever.

Tugger slowly walked down the street and found himself passing by the theater. He looked down the alley way at the side of the building. Munku was there, in a very black outfit that gave a similar vibe to Tugger's mane. The Maine Coon walked over.

"Um, shouldn't you be inside?" Tugger asked. Munku shot a half-glare at the other.

"I don't have to go on with Mistoff until later. I'm out here getting fresh air since it's so stuffy inside that theater." He then smiled tentatively, his gaze softening.

"Say... How about you do me a favor? I need some water, but I left it back at the apartment and I don't want to go inside. Could you go get it for me?" He asked, his voice clear and polite.

Tugger sighed and nodded. "Fine, but you better pay me back." He turned around and started walking away. Halfway to the apartment, he felt something hit him hard on the back of the head. He fell to the ground, everything going black.

##########

Tugger slowly woke, feeling extremely groggy. The back of his head pulsed with pain. Once his vision stopped blurring, he noticed the room around him was completely dark, except for a singular light. The place was obviously old, and the light that was on flickered, sparks coming out of the wire it hung on.  
It was the dead of night. Complete, and utter silence surrounded him. The maine coon attempted to move, but couldn't. Looking down, he saw his ankles, his wrists, his entire body bound, all of it connected to a ring on the wall behind him.

"Hello?" he called, hoping someone would answer. Slowly, a shadow stepped forward into the light. It smiled, but there was no warmth in the gesture.

It was Munkustrap.

"Hello there, Tugger.~ It looks like you're in quite a bind.~"

* * *

 **Ok, so all songs here belong to Andrew Lloyd Webber(as do all the characters). I'm slightly afraid I'm going to have a few Munkustrap fans yelling at me for making him insane. *shrug* Welp, hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :3**


	6. Chapter 6-Requiem

"W-wha? Did you do this?!" Tugger pulled off a glare directly into Munkustrap's eyes. The other laughed.

"Because you're my competition." The silver tom stepped forward, kneeling and putting a claw on Tugger's cheek. "I've been meaning to talk to you about some things." He ran the claw across, making a deep cut in Tugger's face. The Maine Coon winced.

"What do you mean?" Tugger kept up his glare, panting slightly. Munku laughed again. He leaned forward and licked some of the blood off of Tugger's cheek.

"Mistoffelees. If you don't stay away from him..." He leaned toward Tugger's ear. "I'll kill you, and make Mistoffelees take the blame for your murder~" He backed up. "Understand?"

Tugger spit at him. The other wiped the spit off his face, giggling evilly.

"You're sick! Like I will listen to you after this!" Tugger spat. The Maine Coon attempted to pull off intimidation, but there was the factor that he was completely tied up. Munku put his hands on Tugger's shoulders.

"If you don't I'll just let you starve down here~" he said, smiling wider. "Also, if you tell Mistoff I'll kill both of you and just set up Macavity." He stood and turned around. "Mistoff, actually, is currently tied up in our apartment. I forced Macavity to watch him for me."

Tugger's eyes widened."Y-You scumbag!" he shouted. He attempted to move, but it was to little effect. Munku just laughed, his tail wagging slowly.\

"Aw, you're so cute when you're upset~ What're are you going to do about it? Scream and cry?~" He kneeled back down, and booped Tugger's nose. "If you even touch my senpai, I will have your head in a dumpster before you can blink~" Tugger attempted to move away, but Munku laughed and dragged him back. "We're going to be here for a while, aren't we?~"

##########

Mistoff sighed. "Macavity, why are you doing this? You know I can turn you in right?" Macavity shrugged.

"Eh, Munkustrap told me to."

"Either way, you'll be shoved in jail."

"Exactly. Besides, I never really liked you," Macavity sneered, stepping right next to Mistoff. The black tom sighed.

"Hey. Since I'm all tied up, you wanna tell me where Tugger is?" he asked. Macavity shrugged.

"In that basement or whatever."

"Ok. Oh yeah, and..." Mistoff jumped up and punched Macavity out cold. Burnt ropes fell to the ground. "Don't use rope when I have magic." The black tom dusted himself off and started heading where Munku and Tugger were.

###########

"Come on. You're tied up, quit moving," Munku said, laughing holding Tugger's shoulders to stop him from moving. Tugger was covered in bruises and cuts, obviously from Munkustrap.

"You're sick! Why would Mistoff ever work with you?!" Tugger continued to defy the silver tom, attempting to gain some space from him so he could attempt to cut his ropes. If Munku can leave such deep cuts, he could cut his ropes. The silver tom let go of Tugger, sneering.

"The only reason Mistoff never returned was because of yours truly. He mentioned visiting about once a week, but I always was able to persuade him not to. He actually mentioned seeing you almost always whenever he brought visiting up. I guess he has feelings for you. Besides, Mistoff has no knowledge of this side of me. He remains blissfully unaware~" Munku's voice was like how Mistoff's was, but more twisted. Tugger's eyes widened.

"You..." He looked down. "You...evil..." Out of nowhere, Munku was hit in the back with...a ball of fire? Tugger looked in the direction of the blast. Mistoff. The black tom stepped up, slinging Munku to the side and untying Tugger. The two stand facing Munku, who also stands, shakily.

"All I did...was give you all the love I had...and you betrayed me..." Munku's voice was back to it's fake, kind version. Mistoff sighed, and put his hands on his hips.

"You never showed love, just manipulation. I heard most of what you told Tugger. I can't believe I let you persuade me." He shook his head. "I knew I should have brought Tugger instead of you. I'd at least be able to trust him." Munku went expressionless, until he suddenly dashed forward and stabbed Mistoff in the stomach with a knife. Tugger looked on in abject horror, having no idea where the knife came from, as the two cats wrestled each other to the floor. He rushed forward, attempting to pull Munku off of his friend to little effect. The blood he lost had made him weak, and he was at an in between with fine and completely numb.

The black tom suffered many more blows from Munku's knife until he finally wrestled him off and knocked the knife out of Munku's hand. The two stood a good distance from each other, glaring straight at each other. One could draw comparisons to the fight between Munku and Macavity, as the same intensity and tension could be felt here. Mistoff simply cast magic and charred Munku's fur, causing him to kneel. The black tom picked up the knife and walked up to his opponent, grabbing them by the neck.

"So...what are you gonna do now? If you take me back, you know I'll be able to convince everyone since I was Old Deuteronomy's right hand cat," Munku said, smirking. Mistoff, however, shook his head.

"No. I'll make you pay for your sins." He raised the knife, lighting it on fire. He then slammed it down on Munku. Blood splatted all over the walls and floors, the silver tom falling to the ground, lifelessly. Mistoff dropped the knife with Munku's body and sighed, looking at Tugger. "Listen...I understand if-" He couldn't finish his sentence before Tugger shoved Mistoff into his arms, kissing his forehead.

"Hush...I still love you." He looked directly into the Black tom's eyes.

"Y-You...L-L..." Mistoff blushed intensely. He broke free of Tugger's grip, rubbing his face. He then fanned himself. "W-wow, is it hot in here or is it just me?" Mistoff laughed awkwardly. Tugger just sighed, smiling. Mistoff turned.

"Tugger?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch me." The black tom right then fell forward. Tugger fumbled, but caught him. Mistoff had blacked out. He was losing large amounts of blood from the stab wounds. The maine coon picked him, and ran upstairs. Once he reached the exit of the basement, he looked around. It was the apartment basement. Huh, convenient. He ran to the front desk, yelling at the guy to call for help, which the guy does so. Tugger looks down at Mistoff's unconscious body. After a few minutes, Mistoff was rushed off to the hospital, Tugger being forced to stay behind for some stupid reason. The Maine Coon snuck up to Mistoff's room, having taken the key before Mistoff was hauled off. He unlocked the door, and walked in, not caring for the still knocked out Macavity on the floor. He flumped down on the bed, his worry for his significant other knowing no bounds.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tugger drifted off to sleep...

* * *

 **I'm really scared about the reception of the climax and making Munku the villain. Like, take my nervousness from posting the previous chapters, then multiply it by any number under 6. Literally. So yeah. Also, the name of this chapter doesn't really have to do much with the chapter at hand, since a Requiem is more of a mournful song or just a mournful gathering(I MIGHT be wrong). *shrug*I hope this turned out good, and have a nice day :3 (Frick, this turned into a paragraph).**


	7. Chapter 7-Acceptance

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Andrew Lloyd Webber.**

* * *

"Macavity, you idiot. Wake up!" Tugger shook the ginger angrily. Today was the day Mistoff got out of the hospital. He had somehow survived, which relieved Tugger greatly. The Maine Coon had forgotten how long Mistoff was in the hospital, and how could he remember now when he's trying to get to him as fast as possible. He sighed. "You know what, screw it. I'm not bringing you." He dashed out.

He sprinted down the sidewalk toward the hospital. Surprisingly, it was a few blocks away. After a few minutes, and some stops to catch his breath, he made it. He adjusted his leather jacket and walked in.

He walked up to the front desk, and half-yelled at the guy that he was friends of Mistoffelees and here to get him. The receptionist stared slightly, but nodded and walked off. After a few minutes, the receptionist returned with Mistoff. As the receptionist left, the two cats smiled at each other. The two walked out, Tugger wrapping an arm around his lover.

"So, you feeling ok?" Tugger asked, trying to start a conversation. Mistoff nodded.

"Yeah...I still feel kind of weak, but other than that I'm completely fine. Apparently they gave me someone else's blood." He looked at Tugger. "But what about you? I'm sure you were injured just as much." his friend laughed.

"Just a few battle scars. Nothing that can take me down." Tugger struck a pose. The black tom next to him facepalmed and laughs. Tugger laughed along for a bit, but gained a more serious look.

"I want to ask: Why did you choose Munkustrap when you said you could've chose me?"

Mistoff breathed in. "You see, I wanted to bring you but at the time I didn't know you had feelings for me, so I thought Munku would take things more seriously...After we actually got the ok from the management company, we ended up becoming roommates. We had Grizabella come in and out, I blackmailed Macavity, you know the gist of it. I never felt off about Munku...until you came to find me. He changed...seemed to be easily agitated, and a bit more secretive. I now know he wanted to get you out of the way so he could have me all to himself..."

Tugger sighed."You know, if I hadn't have half of that happen to me, I would have thought you and Munku were already a thing. Honestly, most of this was kind of confusing, and went by pretty fast. It was like you left a few minutes ago." The Maine Coon looked down at Mistoff. "Know what I mean?"

"I guess you could say that. Time flies when your going through a hectic and crazy music carrier that for some reason only lasted a year." The black tom shrugged. "To be honest, we barely performed, and the only times we did we never wrote the songs. We always sang existing ones." He sighed. They were nearing the apartment when Tugger stopped Mistoff, pointing forward.

"Mistoff, look!"

"Oh my god, people are actually reading this fanfic!"

"What? No, Macavity." He pointed at the said ginger, who was leaning against a wall, seemingly waiting for them. He looked over.

"Well, the sleeping princess awakes."

"Macavity, that's insensitive and you know it." Tugger said, stepping forward, but Mistoff held him off.

"No. It's fine." The black tom steppd forward. "Macavity, where's my phone?"

"Still in your room, I think."

"Go get it."

"..."

"Macavity. Get it." Mistoff's gaze turned serious. The ginger in front of him sighed, walked off, and returned a few minutes later. He dropped Mistoff's phone into his hands.

"Here. Happy?"

"Yes, very." Mistoff handed it to Tugger. "You're the tough one. Break it in half." Tugger looked at him like he was crazy.

"W-what?! I ca-"

"Do it or I'll never love you." Mistoff smiled to make sure Tugger knew he was teasing him. The Maine Coon sighed, and broke it in half, throwing it into an alleyway.

"Kay, done and done." he put his thumbs in his belt. Macavity looked at the two, extremely confused.

"Wait, but...if you do that, you can't blackmail me anymore..."

"That's the point." Mistoff looked Macavity dead in the eyes, smiling slightly. "I'm letting you go. I don't need you, and besides I know you hated playing butler."

Macavity sighed."Fine. I guess I'll take my leave." The ginger turned and started walking off. Mistoff waved slightly then turned to Tugger.

"So...how am I going to go back?"

"Hah?"

"I'm going back, and I'm absolutely sure they'll reject me because of the whole 'leaving the tribe to become an idol' thing." Mistoff put his hands on his hips. Tugger sighed and thought.

"Actually...I may have an idea..."

##########

Tonight was the night of the Jellicle Ball, but there was one problem: They were missing Munkustrap. They were unable to find a replacement, and Munkustrap was basically required as Old Deuteronomy's right hand cat. The cats frantically looked around, calling for him, searching under trash, even attempting to blame Macavity for kidnapping Munkustrap instead of Deuteronomy. Like always, however, Macavity was nowhere to be found.

Old Deuteronomy slowly walked up to his platform, and looked around. "this Jellicle ball might be different from the last few, but let that not discourage us, for we-"

MACAVITY!" Demeter yelled, beginning to run around frantically, the others following suit. Macavity walked forward, his ginger fur back to being dusty and unruly. He sighed and put a hand on his hip.

"Jeez, just because I'm nearing all of you doesn't mean you need to sound off like that." he stepped forward toward Deuteronomy, and turned toward the others. "Alright, let me get this out of the way: Munkustrap's dead." Everyone gasped. "Now, before you start blaming me, let me tell you I was knocked out the entire time. Munkustrap in fact deserved his punishment, due to him becoming a truly sadistic cat. I'm sure the others would like to explain that more than I would. Anyways, I'll act as Munku for the remainder of the evening. No 'if's, 'and's, or 'but's."

Demeter glared. "Why should we believe you?!"

"Fine! Don't believe me. But either way, you need a Munkustrap and I'm actually being nice for once. SAVOR this moment," e said, glaring back. The ginger then mimicked movements Munku would do.

"Let us begin," he attempted an impression of Munku. His sentence was vauge enough to show Macavity did not know what he was doing.

Macavity had figured things out, finally, and now the ball was in full swing. The cats were dancing in sync, except for Deuteronomy, whom was too old, and Macavity, who was too self-conscious. Grizabella was watching in the background, unable to be seen. Macavity tapped his foot. What was taking those two?! He ditched his clothes, which he had grown a bit fond of, and dealt with being yelled at a bit by the other cats just for those guys. Where were they?!

They were in fact on their way, Mistoff lagging behind because the medication made him drowsy. Tugger kept reminding him every few seconds to not overdo it, since he was still recovering, with Mistoff always nodding, and assuring the other that he would be fine.

"Ok, last go over of the plan. I'm going to randomly appear, and announce you." Tugger began, motioning for Mistoff to continue.

"And I'll appear after, 'dazzling them', as you put it, with magic. Macavity I guess will just walk off." The black tom replied, Tugger nodding. the two made it to behind the Jellicle's main 'stage.' The Maine coon looked at the other.

"Kay, you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Perfect~" Tugger jumped up and over, landing behind Deuteronomy. Everyone looked back at him. He held out his arms, about to speak, but was shoved, somewhat, off of the platform, and being adored by the younger female kittens. He attempted to escape, but they wouldn't let go. "This is the only time I hate my popularity..."

Mistoff waited and waited, but didn't hear anything from Tugger, and just heard the Jellicle Ball get even more hectic. He sighed, and peeked over. The black tom caught Macavity's eye, and pointed over at the power cables lighting the place. The ginger nods and ran over.

"Alright, party's OVER~" he said, slamming the cables together. The lights fizzed out. All of the cats freaked out, fumbling around for a flashlight or something. Mistoff jumped over silently. He was in his old sparkling attire. He breathed in, somewhat shaky.

"You're to ask Mr. Mistoffelees. The original conjuring cat! There can be no doubt about that." The cats turned on a flashlight and shined it on mistoff, some gasping. "Please! Listen to me, and don't scoff...all of his inventions are of his own bat." He steps down in front of them. "There's no such cat in the metropolis, he holds on the Pitan monopolies," Cards appeared in his hand. "For performing suprising illusions, and creating eccentric confusions." he threw the cards behind him, and they poofed away in flames once they hit the ground. He popped his knuckles, and snapped his fingers. Light filled the area, and shined brighter than the lights they had previously. "Wow, this is nostalgic..." He snapped his fingers and pointed at a pile of trash, and it exploded with a puff of smoke. All of the other cats were completely silent. Mistoff sighed, and kept going, doing a few spins and having more things explode. Tugger looked over and smiled. He cleared his throat.

"And, not long ago, this phenomenal cat pulled seven kittens right out of a hat!" He sashayed over, Mistoff pulling out a read cloak. He covered Tugger, and after a bit of 'struggling' to get the cloak off, Macavity appeared in Tugger's place. He crossed his arms.

"Why am I back?"

"Because scapegoat," Mistoff whispered. Needless to say, Macavity was more livid than when Mistoff blackmailed him. The ginger walked back over to Deuteronomy, hissing at cats that got too close. Tugger joined him. Mistoff sighed, and thought some. he then pointed at a random cat behind him: Bombalurina. She stepped forward, and Mistoff turned to her.

"What do you require me for?" she asked.

"You'll see," he replied. The black tom walked up to her, and pinched her ear. She gave him a disgusted look. The black tom them yanked it, and a light cord came out.

"Jeez, Bombalurina." he teased, wrapping the Christmas lights around his arm, "What do you do in your spare time?" Bomb simply glared then sat back down. Some kits laughed. He held out his arms. "Alright, let's see. Who will be my next volunteer?" Victoria raised her hand and stepped closer. Mistoff held out his hand to her, and she took it. He then spun her extremely fast. "1..2..3!" he said in a singsong voice, and Victoria stopped spinning. Everyone gasped. She now looked exactly like Demeter. The kits, and even some adults, clapped.

Rumpleteazer ran up. "Me next! Me next!"

Mungojerrie pushed her out of the way. "Nah, I should be next." Kittens began to surround Mistoff, begging him to change their appearance. He laughed.

"Please, please everyone calm down. I can only do so much. Besides, it's not permanent." He motioned to Victoria, who was back to normal. The other kittens continued to beg, until Mistoff sighed and gave into their wishes. Once he was finished, all of them looked like a different cat. The Black Tom sighed, and walked over, leaning on Tugger. "Good job presenting me."

"Ey, it's not my fault I'm so popular," the maine coon protested.

"Yeah, yeah. At least I could improvise."

"Oh come on, cut me some slack here!"

"Nah, I think I'll let this keep going for a while," he teased. Tugger grumbled and crossed his arms. Deuteronomy slowly patted Mistoff's head.

"Welcome back, my friend," he said slowly, in his standard wise voice. Mistoff smiled.

"It's good to be back. It will probably take awhile to regain my friendship with the other cats. Especially after..." He stopped himself, and shook his head. "Nevermind." Best not to bring up that he killed Munkustrap. Grizabella then slowly and carefully made her way into the area. Everyone stopped messing around and stared. She stepped forward, the cats backing away from her. Mistoff stepped forward and took her hand, pointing her to Deuteronomy. She looked up at the platform, then slowly walked up.

Tugger helped her up, and everyone began crowding around. They began to sing as Deuteronomy held Grizabella's hands. Light flowed around the platform.

 _ **(All)**_

 _up, up, up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside layer_

 _Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside layer_

 _Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside layer_

 _Up, up, up past the Russell Hotel_

 _Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside layer_

 _They all held out their hands toward the platform._

 _Up, up, up past the Jellicle moon_

 _Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside layer_

 _Up, up, up past the Jellicle moon_

 _Up, up, up, up to the Heaviside layer_

 _The mystical divinity_

 _Of unashamed felinity_

 _Round the cathedral rang 'Vivat'\_

 _Life to the everlasting cat._

In a flash, Grizabella had disappeared. Mistoff smiled. Macavity put his hands on his hips.

"Well, that's over with," he said with a sigh. Mistoff hit him. "

"Hush," he said, and Deuteronomy turned to the large group of Jellicle cats below him.

"Though this year had many road blocks, I believe we have still pulled off a successful Jellicle Ball. Along with so, most of our old friends have indeed returned. " He motioned to Tugger, Mistoff, and Macavity, "I ask you all to please accept them, for their return is, in my eyes, a true blessing in disguise. I thank you all." Everyone, with the exception of Macavity, cheered. After a bit more partying, everyone eventually dozed off. Mistoff sat down in his old den.

"I had forgotten how comfortable this was." He layed down. Tugger sat next to him.

"You want me to put you to sleep?"

"Nah, thank you. To be honest, you'd keep me awake."

"Alright, fine. You're loss~" He said, standing. "See ya.

"Au revoir." Mistoff watched as the Maine Coon walked off. He layed back, rolling onto his side. He then dozed off, his last thoughts being of his crazy year of being in a famous duo. He smiled.

* * *

 **Welp, there's the end. Yaaaaayyyy. I hope I ended this off good. Jebus this chapter was long. So Dialogue heavy. To be honest, the chapter name is kind of misleading for what was going to happen, but hey, nobody died(accept for Munkustrap, but that was last chapter). Thanks a bunch for reading, and have a nice day :3**


End file.
